Army Strong
by GASPLudwig
Summary: After Cat's dad dies, she and her brother are sent to La Push where Paul imprints on her. But can she love the guy who bullied her brother?
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Unedited.

"Don't go jack, don't go." I said on cue with the actors on the screen. The 'Titanic' has always been one of my favorite movies. For the past seven years of my sixteen year old life, I've known every word, every actors name, and all of their facial expressions. I always cried during this movie, it was just so…intense. The love they felt for each other was just so…strong. Hell, even a giant ship threatening to kill them couldn't tear them apart. I wasn't a big romance freak, but I did love this movie.

I spun my fork around in the box of Chinese food I found in the fridge from yesterday before bringing it to my mouth. I wasn't particularly fond of Chinese food, in fact, I hated it. But ever since I can remember, me and my dad ordered it, and ate it while we watched the 'Titanic,' so I guess that's why I did it. He was in the war now. Has been for a couple months. I miss him, but I'm surviving on my own…for now.

My father was, is, and always will be my best friend. Sure, I've had other friends, particularly Justin, a kid who was so out of the closet it hurt, but he was nothing compared to my dad. After my mom died, my dad went through this depressed 'screw the world' phase, but of course, I snapped him out of it, and after that we just…well, bonded. He was beautiful. Unfortunately I looked nothing like him. He had shiny, black hair, while my hair was chocolate 'silk' as he called it, my eyes a cold, blue color, while his shone a forest green. I always envied my father, he was just so…perfect.

Needless to say, my heart sped up as I heard a knock on the door. My dad had promised to come home soon, and at eleven thirty at night, who else would it be.

I didn't bother to pause the movie, I was way to excited for that. I jumped up off the couch, knocking over the Chinese food and causing it to spill all over the floor, but I could clean it up later. I ran to the door, the silliest grin plastered on my face. I yanked open the door, prepared to see my father, but instead, seeing a tall man, wearing a navy blue army uniform. He held out a small envelope to me, I was shocked beyond belief. I took the letter nervously, looking at him for an explanation.

"I'm so sorry ma'am." He said quietly, his head down, before walking away.

I felt ice slide down my throat and turn to lead in my stomach. I closed the door quietly and sat down against it. Oh god. I didn't have to read the letter to know what it said. I closed my eyes, breathing in and out as evenly as possible. My father was dead. My reason for living gone. My everything, vanished.

I pulled myself up from the floor, keeping an impassive face as I walked into the living room, picking up the spilled food and bringing it into the kitchen to dispose of. I knew my father would want me to be strong.

Be strong. Be strong. Be strong. But I couldn't. I carelessly fell into one of the wooden kitchen chairs, my shoulders slumped and I put my head in my hands. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I cried. For how long, I don't know. When it felt like no more tears could come, I looked down at the envelope, opening it slowly.

_Dear Mrs. Nargles,_

_We regret to inform you that a mister Ryan Nargles was killed in the line of action. _

I stopped reading and began skimming the paper for any important details.

_A social worker should be by in the morning to help handle this situation. _

_So that was it then. I was going to have to talk to a social worker, help her find a 'suitable home' for me. I was going to have to leave, I was going to have to go away._

_I Straightened to my full height, which was barely 5'3 and walked up to my room, wiping away tears from my cheeks. If I was leaving in the morning I would have to pack. I just hoped I would be strong enough to do it. I quietly got the luggage bags out of my closet and began packing all of my things. Every once in a while I would have to wipe a tear away, but I shoved my emotions down. My throat burned slightly but I wouldn't do this. I could not go into a depressed state, laying in bed for days and being a no body. I knew I had to be strong. I knew that if my father was watching he would want me to be strong. If he saw me crying, he would tell me that it was okay, and I needed to be strong. Strong. _

"_Cat? What's wrong? Are you okay?" My little brother's strangled voice came from the door way._

"_Oh. Yeah buddy. I just… dropped this box on my foot. It's okay. Just hurts a little." I wiped the tears from my eyes before turning to face him, putting on a small smile. He ran over and hugged his eight year old head into my side._

"_I hope it feels better. Where are you going?" He asked innocently._

"_Listen baby, we have to go stay somewhere else for a while alright? Just for now. Why don't you go pack your stuff up okay? All of it. I'll be in soon to help you." I smiled and he nodded his agreement, deciding not to question it. I brushed some of his dark black hair out of his green eyes. He looked so much like my father. He left then, going off into his room and leaving me alone._

_When I finished packing my stuff, I slowly left my room. I wandered around the house and eventually ended up in my fathers bedroom. I went over to his bed, laying down on his sheets, inhaling his sweet scent. _

_Tears escaped again, but I quickly pushed my emotions down. I went over to his closet, I starred for a while before desperately clinging to the neatly hung shirts. I gentle grabbed a handful of his T-shirts, dress shirts, and sweat pants, I also grabbed three of his favorite ties, and a bottle of his cologne. I softly placed it all in one of the luggage bags. If I was going to move, I was taking him with me. _

_I placed the bags down stairs near the front door, still slightly not believing that he was actually dead. He joked a lot. He liked to pull pranks. This was just another one. Soon he would come rushing in the door, laughing hysterically and I would laugh with him. _

_I waltzed back into the living room a second later, the stupid movie still playing. Aggravated, I grabbed the remote and threw it at the T.V, causing it to form a small crack. In my fit of hysteria, I went over and pushed the T.V. over, satisfied when the screen went black. _

_I hate that movie. _

_I slept in my fathers bed that night, just smelling his scent, I couldn't hold in the tears any longer, and I let them flow. Slowly at first, and quickening to the point where I was gasping for air. I fell asleep like that. Just sitting in my own river of tears._

"_I think you'll like it here. It's really green, and nice. There's not a lot of people, but I think you'll find it quite charming." The social worker chatted politely from the seat beside me, and I smiled at her kindly, even though I couldn't care less about what she was saying._

_I decided last night that I wouldn't let anyone see me crying over this. I would be strong. I would be happy, well as happy as I could be. I needed to act like nothing is wrong, I needed to not think about my father._

"_Thank you." I replied kindly to her, as she flipped her shoulder length black, curly hair out of her eyes. I did the same with my elbow length, dark brown hair. _

"_Are you feeling okay honey?" She asked, putting her hand to my forehead as she drove. She'd asked me that about six times since we first left New Jersey. I don't think she realized that I was just naturally a peachy color, and my cheeks were always this pink, no matter the weather. _

"_Yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said true fully, pursing my cherry colored stained lips._

_She seemed to take that as an answer and turned her eyes back to the road. I was going to live with my aunt in some small reservation called La Push. It was in Washington and I was all but happy about the idea of constant rain. Where I lived, the sun was constantly shinning, maybe a little too much. _

"_Hey Ryan, you okay back there?" I said, turning in my seat to look at my little brother. He nodded, absent mindedly stroking his pet hamster. He really loved that thing. It's name was Muffins. I couldn't understand how someone could get so close to an animal._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts by my ringing phone._

"_Hello?" I answered, knowing it was Justin._

"_Hey babe, how are you holding up?" He asked. It was funny. Justin didn't look like a gay guy. Nor did he sound like a gay guy. But sure enough, he was a gay guy._

"_I'm fine. Honestly. You just found out what? An hour ago? You don't have to call every five minutes to make sure I'm alright." I scolded slightly, but it was quite clear in my voice how much I appreciated him being so worried about me. Justin was one of my only real friends, and when he found out I was moving to forks, he immediately told me he was going to move there just to be close to me. Of course that wouldn't be happening. But it was great that he wanted to make me feel better. He knew I needed him now, more then ever._

"_I know you Catherine Nargles, and you are most certainly not okay!" He snapped, I cringed at the sound of my full name. He knew he was only allowed to call me Cat, like everyone else._

"_Yeah, well, I've got to go, we're almost there, I'll call you when I get settled." I hung up, paying no attention to his pleading for me not to go. I was a sucker for the sad faces and whining. _

"_Well, here it is." The social worker exclaimed, pulling up in front of a small, red brick house. _

"_Come on. It'll be okay." I said, reluctantly getting out of the car and holding my hand out to my brother. He immediately took it and hung to it like it was a life line._

_The social worker went and knocked on the door. I was scared. It's not like we never saw my aunt Nadine. We visited her once in a while, last time was years ago. She was on my moms side. My mom was Indian, my dad fully American, my brother inherited my mothers tan skin, while I was stuck with my fathers light peach coloring. I learned to like it more and more these days. _

_Still, we weren't used to being in La Push. We would come here for a couple days at the most, but never really left the house. I never meet anyone of importance, and never ventured out on my own. This place was a totally new world, and I'm sure my brother noticed that._

"_CATHERINE! RYAN! COME IN!" A woman who was all too skinny greeted us, pulling us in for hugs as we entered her home. "CAT! You got so big! And look at your figure! I bet the boys go crazy over you, ay?" She nudged me playfully and I was slightly repulsed. Ew. Not something you want to talk about with an aunt you barely even know. I managed a polite smile._

"_If you don't mind, we'd like to go get situated in our rooms. It's been a long day." I explained, pulling my brother gently behind me as she lead us to our rooms. She showed me mine first and I was glad to see a window over looking the forest. The walls were red, and the floor was a dark wood. The bed sheets were a deep purple, and the dresser and bookshelf were pure white wood. The room had so many colors it was slightly too much. _

_I followed my aunt and my brother into his room, I would need to help him set up his things. _

"_How long are we staying here Cat?" My brother asked, his childish voice making me smile._

"_I don't know sweetie, just for a little while I promise. Hey, we can watch a movie later okay? Once I get all my things unpacked. How about Toy Story? That's a good one." I said, trying to cheer him up with his favorite movie. He smiled and continued to help me put his clothes away in his closet. His room was just as colorful as mine. The walls were a blue color, and the floors were wood. The bed was green, along with the T.V stand. He seemed to like it enough. _

"_Cat. Are we going to go home before school starts? I need to tell Ms. Foster about the book she gave me." His eyes grew big as I shook my head no. _

"_We're going to go to school here baby. It starts in a couple days. Two days actually. Not tomorrow, but the next day." I explained so he would understand. "I'm going to go unpack my things. I'll be back in later. Call me if you need my help." I said, kissing the top of his head before walking out._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is extremely long! But I hope you like it! Review please!

"And I work from five in the morning until six at night. I put in some extra hours." Aunt Nadine explained during dinner, which just happened to be a pizza she ordered. I was just grateful it wasn't Chinese food, I don't think I could have handled that. "So you'll be alone in the mornings, and have to order out for dinner at nights." She smiled at us broadly.

"I can cook. You don't have to buy us pizza every night." I laughed lightly. I had been taking care of myself and my brother for the past five months, I could fend for myself well enough.

"Oh! Well alright then. There's plenty of food in the house." She sounded all to happy.

"Right. Well, I promised Ryan we would watch a movie together so.." I trailed off, heading up the steps to my brothers room where he went after eating.

I stopped in my room, grabbing a pair of my fathers old grey sweat pants and throwing them on, along with one of his plain black T-shirts. I loved the smell of him.

"Hey! That's dads. Did he say you could have that?" Ryan asked curiously as I entered his room and sat down next to him on the bed. Watching him, watch the movie.

"Yes." I lied easily. Ruffling his hair slightly and kissing his cheek. This kid was just too cute.

"Cat…" He began, I urged him on with a silent nod. "I'm scared." I hugged his little body close to mine, practically crushing him.

"What's there to be afraid of?" I asked quietly. Had Nadine told him about my father…not being with us?

"What if the kids at school don't like me?" He asked. His child like problems seemed silly, but were still pretty hard to answer.

"I'll beat them up." I told him. And it was the truth. If anyone messed with my little brother, I would beat them up…or at least scare the pants off the little kid. I mean, I was short, so short that my brother was almost up to my shoulder, but I was scary when I wanted to be.

He seemed to like that answer anyway. "Night." he said, still smiling as he cuddled deeper into the bed,

"Night." I replied quietly. I kissed him on the head and turned off the T.V before heading out of the room and into my own. The truth was, I was just as nervous as he was. Me and Ryan would be going to the same school, a school for all La Push kids, grades K-12. I was entering the tenth grade, and nothing was scarier then the second first day of high school.

Sure I was scared about the school thing. But it was nothing to how I felt about the whole 'Ryan finding out his dad is dead' thing. I cried myself to sleep again that night. Knowing full well, that in the morning, I would have to be strong again.

"Cat?" My brothers groggy voice asked as he entered the kitchen. "Whatcha making?"

"Pancakes." I answered, placing a plate of pancakes, just the way he liked them, at the table. He nodded his silent thanks and sat down in front of them before digging in.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, sitting down at the table with my own plate.

"What can we do?" He countered. I smiled.

"I was thinking we could go on a walk. Maybe go down to the beach? Aunt Nadine left me a map of this place. The beach isn't to far away." I sang out to him, grabbing his empty plate and washing it along with my own.

"Yeah! Can we go swimming! I want to build a castle to! Lets go!" He asked excitedly, jumping up from the table.

I let out a small laugh. "Okay, you go get your bathing suit on and get a bag to put all your sand castle stuff in and I'll make us some picnic food." I said, raising my eyebrows dramatically. He ran off in the direction of his room and I quickly made four peanut butter sandwiches, along with a couple apples and sliced up some of a water melon.

"Are you ready yet?" Ryan asked as he bolted into the kitchen. I nodded yes while placing the food in my back pack with my sketch book and some sketching pencils.

We spent the day at the beach. Practically no one was there because of the gloomy weather, but I found it very relaxing and beautiful enough for me to draw at least ten pictures of the ocean.

I sat on the beach, watching as Ryan built sand castles and played in the water, eventually going in and playing with him. I loved him. More then he will ever know. I would do anything for him. He was my life. It used to be my father. My father was everything to me. Now, it was Ryan. I needed someone to love. And he was it.

We explored the town a little bit after that. Just walked around, followed the roads, seeing where they led. By the time four o'clock rolled around, we were walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

"Babe, go upstairs and get ready for dinner." I said smiling at my brother, hoping he didn't argue. He didn't. I think he knew something was wrong. Or maybe he was still a little freaked out by the whole 'moving to La Push' thing.

I went into the kitchen, and started making a salad after I stuck the chicken in the oven.

The chicken wasn't done cooking until six o'clock. And I knew my aunt would be home any minute. Ryan reluctantly set the table, while I arranged everything on it. WE sat down to dinner, still waiting for my aunt to come home. I quickly made Ryan a plate of food, and then moved onto my own plate.

"Catherine?" I heard my aunt call from the doorway.

"In here." I called back shyly. She walked in a minute later, smiling like she just won the lottery.

"I hope you don't mind. I brought a friend over to eat with us." She announced as a petite woman walked into the kitchen. She was beautiful, except for the three long scars that trailed down her face. "Emily, this is my niece Catherine, and her brother Ryan." My aunt introduced us.

"It's Cat." I said smiling while holding out my hand. She took it graciously. IT was becoming harder and harder to pretend like everything was alright. I was sure that if my brother wasn't around, I would break down in tears constantly. I had to be strong for him.

We ate quietly, occasionally my Aunt and Emily would strike up a conversation between them selves, but we were never really included. Not that I minded much. I never really was the one to start the conversation. I'd much rather listen and put my two sense in every once in a while.

"Cat." My brother said, looking at me with his big, baby eyes. "I'm tired." He said sleepily. I sighed before saying good night to Emily and bringing my brother to bed. I layed out his clothes for the next day, and tucked him in before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I finished around nine o'clock, and figured it was late enough. I curled into a small ball on my bed. I cried myself to sleep again. But only because, I was so god damned scared.

I woke up earlier then usual that morning. Jumping out of bed, I threw on the first things my hands grabbed out of my drawer, which happened to be a pair of green skinny jeans, and a black band T-shirt. The usual. I let my hair out of its pony tail, and let the soft semi-curls flow down my back.

"Ryan. It's time to wake up sweetie. School starts soon." He groaned and rooled over, eventually sitting up. "I'm going to go make a quick breakfast. You go get ready okay?" When he nodded I left the room, going down stairs and throwing two beagles in the toaster. I grabbed a thermos, pouring the entire contents of the coffee machine in it. I took a long sip, not bothering to stop when it burned my tounge and throat. It tasted too good.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked Ryan as we walked up to the front of the school.

"Yep. I-I got me crayons…and-and some pencils." He told me, his eyes going wide with excitement.

"Okay. Come on then. I'll walk you to your classroom." I gripped my mug tighter and grabbed hold of his hand. So many people roamed the halls, it was hard to get through. "You sit here, my lockers right across the hall, let me go put my stuff down and then I'll come get you okay?" I asked, sitting him down on the bench and then walking across the hall to my locker.

I emptied my bag out in my locker, putting my mug on the top shelf before closing it and turning around towards my brother.

"You little shit! Pick those up!" Some tall, tan guy, who had to be in high school was yelling at my brother. At first I was shocked. I mean, he's eight. Then when I saw him push my brother down I ran over.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked, kneeling down next to him and helping him up. When he nodded yes I turned on the guy who just pushed my little brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you! He's eight!" I screamed at the guy, kicking the books I'm guessing my brother knocked over. The guy just sat there and starred into my eyes, at a loss for words. "I was talking to you!" I bellowed. I was a little fed up with people in my family getting hurt. The guy just kept starring.

"Cat. Come on Cat. We're gonna be late." My brother complained, pulling on my hand and making me follow him down the hall way. I was still fuming. I mean, did he really just do that? That guy had to be a senior! Picking on a second grader! Who does that!

"Okay. This is your room. I'll pick you up at the end of the day okay? Have fun." I said, kissing his head and pushing him gently into the room. He seemed calm enough.

I sighed before heading off to class.

I sat in a desk next too a really mean looking, muscular girl.

"Angela Parker?" The teacher called attendance.

"Leah Clearwater?" The girl next to me nodded her head. Oh. She was a Clearwater. I heard my Aunt and Emily talking about them last night.

"Catherine Nargles?" She the teacher went on.

"It's Cat." I told her, before drowning her voice out.

"So you're the girl who stood up to Paul huh?" The girl next to me asked, looking slightly amused.

"Um…who's Paul?" I asked, obviously knowing it was that big muscular guy from this morning.

"The big guy with the tattoo like this." She said, showing me her arm. And she was right. Paul did have that tattoo.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I did." I said, trying not to smile. "He's an ass." I said bluntly. He was. It still bothered me that he picked on my little brother.

"I agree." She said laughing. "Look, what class do you have next?" She asked, looking not to interested. Turns out we both have Algebra.

"Hey. Want to sit with me at lunch?" Leah asked as the bell for lunch rang. I agreed willingly, not really wanting to sit alone.

I followed her into the lunch room and to a table with two other guys.

"Hey guys. This is Cat. Cat, this is Embry and Quill." She introduced me, and I gave a shy wave.

"You're the girl who told off Paul right?" Embry asked. I was a little shocked that they all knew about it.

"Um. Not really. I just kind of yelled at him. I mean, he pushed my eight year old brother." I said, growing angry.

"Yeah, well, Paul's always had some anger management issues." Quill joked, surprisingly making me laugh.

"Hey guys." another muscular guy sat down next to me, his name was Jacob. Jared and Seth joined us minutes later. I noticed they all had the same tattoo, but didn't realize that they were friends with Paul until he came over and sat down next to me. It was beyond uncomfortable.

"Um. I should really be going. I have to do…stuff." I said, not bothering to make a good excuse before jumping up from the table and all but running out of the lunch room. I wasn't scared of the guy, I was just so mad at him! I didn't want to flip out at him in the middle of the lunch room, so I figured it best I left.

The rest of my classes went by slowly. I had most of my classes with Leah, and the ones I didn't, I had with Seth. One of the classes I had with Seth, history, I also had with Paul. Unfortunately.

I really disliked that kid. He was just so…mean.

I talked to Seth and Leah most of the day. I was really starting to like them. Seth was just so adorable and definitely loved Leah, and Leah loved him. They were the perfect siblings.

"Hey Cat, want to come hang out?" Seth asked as we walked out of the history class room after school.

"I would, but I have to pick up my little brother." I shrugged, and said goodbye before rushing to the second grade class room and getting my brother.

The car ride home was filled with his excited chatter about the first day of school. Apparently he had made a number of friends. He didn't seem to upset over the whole Paul thing like I was.

When we got home, Ryan went up stairs to do his home work. Who gives homework on the first day of school? Apparently second grade teachers.

I sat down in the kitchen, feeling fully alone for the first time. I felt like I was being watched. I knew I was being watched. It had to be my father watching me. I cried. Not for very long, but I still cried. When I was finished, I stepped out onto the porch to take a breath.

Something in the forest next to the house caught my eye. I was startled at first, but quickly relaxed. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Ryan was still upstairs before going over to the line of trees.

"Hello?" I called sweetly, trying not to scare what ever it was away. I kind of hoped it was my dad. Maybe this was just all a joke and he was just waiting for the right moment to pop out.

A giant grey wolf, the size of a horse, came into view up a head and I felt my heart drop.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." I whispered, walking up to the wolf, sighing deeply and petting its head. I was lost in thoughts of my father. I sat down, the wolf's head in my lap, and I continued to stroke it. Every once in a while the wolf would purr, and if my hand stopped moving, the wolf would nudge me until I kept going.

"I should really go now. My Aunt will be home soon." I told the wolf as I stood. For some reason I wasn't afraid of the wolf. It was just another animal. "Bye." I said as I headed out of the forest and back into my house.

"Where were you Cat?" My brother asked from his spot on the couch where he was watching T.V. "Look, your favorite movies on." He stated happily. I saw what movie it was. The Titanic. I quickly grabbed the remote off of the table and switched the T.V off, fighting back tears.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ryan complained.

"Oh. Well…why don't you go to your room and watch it okay?" I said, sniffling a little. He grumbled complaints but agreed and soon he was in his room. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Hey! It's Aunt Nadine, just wanted to ask and see if you would make some food for the bon fire tonight? I was going to but I'm held up at work? I need some cookies. Any kind. When your done, bring them to Emily's house and she'll bring you to the beach for the fire. Okay, I have to go now sweetie. Okay, bye!" She talked so fast I almost didn't hear it all. When she hung up, I immediately went to the kitchen and started cooking.

Them my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered yet again, a little boredly this time.

"CAT! Thatnk god! I was so worried! You haven't been answering my calls!" Justin's scared voice boomed through the phone.

"Sorry. My phone was out of battery. It needed to charge. What's up?" I asked, while placing the cookies into the oven.

"I just wanted to see how your doing. What's it like there? Meet anyone new? Any cute guys?" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"No Justin. I've meet this older woman Emily. She's pretty nice. I'm about to go to this party type thing though. I'll call you when I'm back okay? Love ya." I hung up, throwing my phone back in my pocket before telling Ryan to put on an extra jacket.

We were driving to Emily's house in silence. Ryan didn't have much to say, which was highly unusual for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we pulled up in front of Emily's house. It sounded like there was a lot of people there.

"Nothing. It's just…is that big kid from this morning going to be here?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know. But if he bothers you again I'll beat him up alright?" I asked quietly. He nodded along. The people inside the house started laughing like crazy and I wondered if I said that louder then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is short and… not good?

"CAT!" Seth yelled, coming over and bear hugging me.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys would be here!" I exclaimed with a short laugh.

"Come on, it's alright. I won't let him hurt you." I said to my brother while helping him out of the car. He clung to my hand and my leg nervously, and I didn't blame him. Paul was a big kid. I frowned lightly but didn't tell him to get off.

"Seth? Can you grab the cookies out of the car?" I asked him and he did so willingly, carrying the four trays of cookies with ease. Only minutes ago I was struggling to hold one. I'm so weak.

"Emily! They're here!" Seth yelled as he lead us into the house. My brother still clingged to my leg desperately. When he saw Paul sitting in a chair by the door, my bother turned his face into my side. I just narrowed my eyes at Paul, who glared back at me. How dare he scare my brother like that!

"Cat! Hey! How are you? Take a seat please!" Emily greeted as she walked in from the kitchen. I sat on the couch in between Seth and Leah, my brother securely on my lap.

"Um…Cat?" Jacob asked, I looked at him questioningly. "Is that kid…yours?" He asked shyly, blushing afterwards. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

"No. He's my brother." I told him. A lot of people seemed to think Ryan was my son, only because I loved him so much. They all seemed relieved by this information.

The next fifteen minutes were spent with people in the house asking me all types of different questions, and me answering them. Questions like, 'where did you grow up?' or 'how old are you?' or 'what's your favorite color?'

I answered them all true fully. Not bothering to lie. There was nothing I was trying to hid. Except for the thing about my father, but no one asked about him or my mom, so the conversation was kept light.

Seth was being really nice to Ryan, which only made me like him more. I could sense that Seth knew how uncomfortable it is to be the youngest.

"So why did you guys move here anyway?" Embry asked, seeming genuallly curious.

"Just visiting." I spat out, way too soon. Everyone looked at me, some with eye brows raised. They obviously didn't buy it.

"Oh? Okay." I head Quill mumble dumbly. I smiled a fake smile, feeling my throat constrict, and me pushing down the tears that were forming in my eyes. I didn't want to talk about why I was here. I wasn't embarrassed, or ashamed, I was just so scared. If I told them, they would, no doubt see me cry. And I didn't want that.

"So…off to the bon fire then?" Seth asked, jumping up and grabbing Ryan in his arms. He threw Ryan over his shoulder before running out the door.

"To the bonfire!" Ryan called happily. I smiled, happy that Ryan was having a good time.

"Look Cat. This is where me and you played yesterday." Ryan announced happily as we all walked down the beach towards the fire. Seth was still holding him over his shoulder and I could barely make out his words.

"Yeah! I remember." I said while lifting him off of Seth's shoulder. He was a lot heavier the Seth made him out to be, so when I picked him up, we both fell to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground I was crying from laughter. Of course weak little me would drop her little brother on herself.

"Are you alright! Why would you do that! You could have been hurt!" Paul screamed frantically, pulling me and my brother to our feet. My brother just starred at him, obviously scared out of his mind. I would be too if some giant guy pushed me down earlier.

"We're fine." I said with a laugh. I may not have liked Paul, and I may not be nice to him, but I would still be somewhat polite.

"Catherine?" I looked up and away from the fire where Seth and Ryan were playing to see Paul standing over me.

"It's Cat. And what do you want?" I said a little too sourly.

"I-I Just wanted to talk to you for a minute…please?" He looked desperate so with a sigh I got up and followed him down the beach. I have to admit. He was handsome as sin. Not that I would tell anyone that.

"What do you want?" I repeated, trying to act bored with what ever he was going to say.

"Um…well…I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to like…I don't know…go out with me sometime or something?" His voice was quick and mumbled and I don't think I heard him right.

"Um…sorry, but I can't really do that…" I trailed off, thinking about what my father said about not letting boys take advantage of you. And from what I heard about Paul, that was all he did. He seemed rather upset about that.

"Well why the hell not?" He insisted quite rudely. I wanted to slap him. Who did he think he was acting like that?

"What do you care? I said no, okay? So that means no." I said sternly walking back to the fire. Was this guy crazy? He pushes my brother down, and then insults me, then to top it all off, he asks me out?

"Wait! I'm sorry. Just…please? I know you said we can't go out…but can we just go get something to eat…maybe tomorrow for dinner? As friends?" And I made a big mistake of looking in his eyes. His puppy dog, sad face, eyes. And like I said before, I can't say no to the sad face.

"Okay. But we're going to lunch, not dinner. Dates go to dinner. Friends go to lunch." I sighed reluctantly. I kind of hated this guy a little. I mean, using my weakness against me like that? This guy was such a butt face.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, extremely short chapter, but the next one is expected to be MUCH longer. I had fun writing this chapter surprisingly. I'm still a little unsure about how good this is though.

Chap 4-

When I woke up the morning of my date- I mean, get together with Paul, I woke up to the sound of the fire alarm going off. I jumped out of bed, running into my brothers room and waking up his pajama clad body and forcing him to run with me down the stairs. There was no time to see where the fire was coming from, all I knew was we needed to get out of the house.

The alarm was still going off when me and Ryan were outside in our pajamas, starring at the house, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

Was it a false alarm? Does that happen?

"Cat! What about my hamster!" Ryan cried from beside me, I looked at him, taking in his words slowly.

"Um, you stay here. I-I'm going to go get him and make sure nothings wrong." I said quietly before walking hesitantly towards the house.

I walked in, nothing appeared to be wrong. I went around to the stairs, walking up them slowly, and rushing into Ryan's room just in case there was an actual emergency. I grabbed hold of the cage clumsily and left the room, making sure to close the bedroom door behind me. That's when I saw it, the clouds of black smoke coming from the living room.

It was the only way out, unless I wanted to jump out the second story window, which wasn't happening. I walked down the steps, only to have the black smoke knock the breath out of me. I thought of Ryan, how he might come in looking for me if I took long enough.

I needed to get out of here. I began to walk quickly, only to be stopped when I felt searing pain envelope my foot. I looked down to see that I stepped on a piece of badly burned wood. My foot was burned severely, I took another step, only to find it impossible for me to stand on my burned foot.

I was sent to the ground in a heap, the hamster cage tumbling away from me and emitting little squeaks of pretest. By this time I felt what little air supply I had go out of me. I was gagging and couching on the lack of air and the majority of smoke. I could feel sweat heavy on my face, making my grey tank top, and green boy shorts stick to my body and rub against my irritated skin.

Is this was it feels like to burn to death? To have your body screaming at you to get the hell out of the fire, only you could do no such thing.

Fire was surrounding me now and I could hear Ryan outside, calling my name urgently, only I couldn't call back. I couldn't tell him it was aright, I couldn't comfort him. It was worse then any bad dream I've ever had. To know that the person you love the most needs you and you cant get to them.

I couldn't leave Ryan here all by himself. In this house, in this new place, with that giant bully Paul. Oh how I wish I would have punched him when I had the chance. I would have relished that moment to no end. Just the thought of hurting the person who caused my brother any fear was enough to give me hope. I tried to stand again, but my burned foot shot pain up my leg to the point where it fell asleep.

I wanted to pass out, to give up, to join my father, but no, I had to be strong.

But I couldn't. Not anymore. Not with no more breath. Not without my daddy. I could still hear Ryan calling to me in the distance as the flames licked up next to me. Was this hell? I felt myself going slowly, but quickly at the same time.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. My eyes closed, cutting off the blinding light of the fire, my hearing became weak, Ryan's voice slipping away, and something solid grabbed me, something hotter then the fire. I didn't have time to think about it, because by that time, I was shutting down from the world, giving up, not able to be strong anymore.

My nightmare was over.

Was it good? Bad? Sucked? Do you guys like the way this story is going? I'm not completely sure? Any suggestions? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

When I woke up, I could only vaguely remember what happened. I knew there was a fire, and my foot was burned and Ryan.. RYAN!

I sprang into a sitting position in the bed, jerking around unsteadily and scanning the bright room. My gaze fell upon the dark shape that sat next to the bed. It was Paul. He was sitting in one of those old, wooden hospital chairs with his head in his hands. He didn't look up and I wondered if he was sleeping.

I felt a tear escape my eyes. Oh no. Not Ryan. Not this. Not now. Why?

"No! No, no, no!" I screamed angrily at Paul, who finally seemed to realize I was awake. He starred at me a little shocked and immediately tried to comfort me. His hand slowly found its way to my back, trying to rub away my violent sobs.

"Don't touch me! This is all your fault! You monster!" I screamed again. Why was this happening? How could he do this to me? Why would he save me and not Ryan? Surely if Ryan were alive he'd be in the room waiting for me and not Paul! How could he do this? Did he really value my life more then the small innocent little boys?

I could feel my frame shaking with the tears that stung my eyes. My eyelids felt heavy, my eyes felt dry and I could feel a chunk of cold ice sliding down my throat, followed by a side ways potato chip.

I hated him. I hated Paul more then I ever had. How could he? How could he? How could he!

What was going through his sick little mind that made him think I would want him to save me instead of Ryan? I didn't want to live without Ryan!

In that moment I didn't try to be strong anymore. I let out all my tears. Ones for my father, ones for my brother, even ones for the hamster that I knew couldn't have made it. I wanted to die. I refused to live like this. Everyone I loved was gone. I had no one. I was alone and scared. I needed someone to love. I needed to die.

"Cat…Cat please…what's wrong? Does your foot hurt that bad?" Paul asked, sounding as if he might just cry himself. I looked at him, sure enough his eyes were filled with tears and he looked like he was in as much pain as I'm in. As much as I hated Paul, no one should feel this pain.

"I-I- Why would you do that!" I managed to get out, my voice breaking and probably undecipherable through the chocking tears that clogged my throat.

"Cat, please, what did I do?" Paul begged, trying to sound stronger then he looked.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM! NOT ME! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HIM!…I can't live with out him…" I cried hysterically, smashing my fist down against the bed and coughing violently as I began to chock on my tears.

"Save who?" Paul asked, his whole body shaking uncontrollably, from anger or sadness I couldn't tell.

"R-Ry-" I cut myself off, it was too painful to say the name. Is this what it felt like to express your feelings? To be depressed? To never want to move again? To want to eat tubs of ice cream by the gallons for days and days while you watched old soap opera reruns, only to commit suicide weeks later? It was definitely one of those moments where I considered doing so.

How could I go on? How could I live without him? Then it hit me, I couldn't.

"CAT!" A voice called from the doorway. A voice that was all too familiar. A voice that made my heart break into a million pieces and fall into my stomach. I felt my eyes dry out quickly, as if the tears were never there. I looked over to the doorway, my throat burning uncontrollably from the smoke of the fire and the combination of my recently strangled breaths.

"Ryan?" I asked, my heart stopped. For how long I didn't know. I looked to Ryan, where his face broke out into a wide grin.

"You're awake! Look! Dr. Cullen took me to get a lollipop!" He exclaimed as I threw my arms around him and hugged him so tight I thought his eyes would pop out. I cried even harder then, not daring to let go of him, even when he wiggled around uncomfortably underneath my grip. "Cat! Stop, you're hurting me!" Ryan complained, I regretfully let him go, he quickly stepped back, pushing me back into a laying position and covering me up before smiling again.

"I'll give you a minute miss Nargles." The doctor said distractedly as he looked at his clipboard in fascination.

"Cat it was so cool! Paul and Seth were like this-" He said, moving his hand across his face super fast to show how quick they were "And then Paul jumped into the window and Seth came over and asked if I was alright, then Paul came running out super duper fast again and he was carrying you, and you looked dead! But then Seth said it was alright and told me to stop crying so I did! And then we all went to the hospital and then you slept for really long and it was boring." Ryan told his story so fast and animatedly I think I missed most of it.

"Cool." I managed, wiping tears off my face with the wad of tissues Paul handed me. Just because he saved me doesn't mean I was going to be nice to him now. I mean, I could tell Ryan still wasn't totally comfortable around him now, and I remembered my vow to punch him in the face because he scared Ryan. A vow I planned on carrying out when I could actually walk, more like run, away from him when I decided to do it. God knows I don't want to be there when Paul explodes.

"So, we still on for that date?" Paul asked, a cheeky grin on his face. I was a little shocked by his question, after all, lat night when I agreed to go out with him, I mean, when I agreed to have lunch, with him, it was late and I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"Yeah right." I said finally, giving him a dirty glare before turning back to Ryan who very kindly offered me a lick of his lollipop.

What did you think? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

GUESS WHAT! I HAVE WI FI DOWN THE SHORE SO I CAN STILL UPDATE! YAY! I'm way to happy about this! Any who, here goes the next chapter, tell me what you think.

Chap 6

When the doctor finally came back in, I had to beg him to make Paul wait out in the waiting room. I didn't want him in here. He was just so annoying. He wouldn't let me rest. Every few seconds he would ask what he could of, what hurt, or how I was feeling. At that point, I kind of just wanted to slap him and tell him to leave me alone.

I was allowed to leave the hospital an hour after Paul was kicked out of my room. All I had to do was promise the doctor I would stay off of my feet for the next couple days. Which wasn't going to happen.

"Come on Cat! Everyone's waiting!" My brother urged as we walked slowly, at my pace, to the door leading to the waiting room. Everyone? Everyone who?

As we pushed open the wait room doors I realized what he meant. Paul was still there, much to my dismay, and he brought his friends. All of them. Was he serious?

Little kids and their parents sat huddled in the one corner of the room, looking at the giant boys with wide eyes. My aunt was the first one to me, throwing her arms around my neck and crying. Geez, I wasn't that hurt.

"Are you okay honey? How are you feeling?" My aunt asked, I just nodded agreement before going over and hugging Leah who's worried expression vanished when my arms wrapped around her.

"Wanna help me get changed out of these horrible robes?" I aasked Leah with a small laugh. She laughed too and we started off towards the bathroom with a pile of clothes, ignoring Seth who was bouncing anxiously around the waiting room.

When we came back out everyone was just how we left them. Paul sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, Embry, Quill, Jake, Jared, and Sam all sitting next to him. Seth was still jumping around anxiously and ran up to hug me. I hugged him back, loosing my breath slightly at his strength.

"What happened Cat?" Emily asked, coming up and pushing Seth away so she could hug me.

Soon everyone was surrounding me, hugging me and asking if I was alright. I told them yes, it was only slightly a lie, and hugged them all back. Except Paul.

I walked up to Paul, studied him for a minute, then, as hard as I could punched him in the face. He didn't even move. He had the nerve to not even flinch! That must of hurt! It had to of! How could that not hurt? He starred at me confused for a minute before he started shaking violently.

I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist and yank me away from him.

"Don't touch her!" PAul cried, his angered expression turning worried immediately. I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't sorry that I hit Paul, I didn't even feel guilty. Actually, I felt kind of mad that he didn't react the way I hoped. I would have to ask Seth to punch him later. That had to hurt a lot worse.

"Can I go home now?" I huffed angrily as we all walked towards the doors and out of the hospital.

My aunt had to go back to work, but Seth and Paul insisted on driving me and Ryan back to the house.

My heart stopped when we reached the front porch.

"CAT!" A very scared, worried voice called. A voice that did not sound like it belonged to a gay guy. But sure enough, sounded like it belonged to my best friend. It was weird, Justin didn't look like a gay guy, nor did he talk, or dress like one, but sure enough, he was a gay guy.

I jumped out of the car so fast, I forgot to unbuckle my seat belt.

"JUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed as I ran into his arms, Ryan was right behind me and quickly jumped up into Justins other arm. He hugged us both like he would never see us again before he noticed Paul and Seth jumping out of the car too.

"Replacing me already?" Justin asked, tickling my sides sightly and making me laugh way too loud.

"Never." I gasped, pretending to be hurt that he would even suggest it. He just rolled his eyes and hugged me tightly before letting me and Ryan go. I could see Paul shaking and smiled to myself. He was mad. I didn't know why, but I was glad. Maybe he was finally feeling sore from my punch.

"Who are your friends?" Justin proded, looking Seth up and down approvingly, I slapped his arm lightly and hoped that niether Seth nor Paul noticed Justin checking them out.

"This is my friend Seth, oh, and that's Paul." I said his name unwillingly, "Anyway, this is Justin, he's my best friend." I told them, unlocking the door to my house and leaving it open so they could follow me in.


	7. Chapter 7

THIS IS SO SHORT!

Chap 7

We sat around the kitchen table in an awkward silence, Justin side glancing at Seth every few second who just looked confused.

"I got you something!" Justin broke the silence, as if just remembering.

"Oh?" I said giggling. Justin usually made presents for me. Small things that meant a lot, like a scrap book. He nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a thin, long, purple velvet box that held jewelry inside. I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my cheek as I read the inscription on the small silver heart locket that was held on the delicate chain. In fine, scriptive writing, were the words, "Never Let Go." To me and Justin, they had a certain significance.

They were some of the last words Jack ever said to Rose at the end of the Titanic, and it was both of our favorite part. We would cry together, Justin shedding a couple manly tears, while I blubbered like a baby and used a whole box of tissues.

"Thought you'd like it." Justin mumbled as I hugged him tightly before instructing him to put it on.

"What does it say?" Paul asked through, what seemed like, gritted teeth as he clutched the kitchen table with so much force it might just break in half.

"Never Let Go." I red it to him, smiling as it was latched around my neck. With that Paul stood and left. For some reason I wanted to follow him. I felt a pull towards him that I couldn't explain, a slight tug.

I looked over at Seth with one eyebrow raised and looking at him, questioning if he knew why Paul was in such a bad mood lately.

"Is he single?" Justin whispered in my ear, looking over at Seth and winking suggestively when Seth met his gaze. Seth looked at him as if he heard what he said and suddenly stood up quickly. Oh god, did he hear what Justin said? No, that was impossible.

"I-I have to g-go find Paul." Seth stammered out before running for the door. I just gave him a weird look before sitting down on the couch with Justin, where we would spend the night gossiping about my old friends, and the newest scandals.

(Seth's POV)

HE WAS GAY! I've never been so happy to be hit on by a guy in my entire life. As soon as the realization hit me, I ran out of the house. I had to find Paul! I needed to tell him about the new information.

I found Paul, and as soon as I did, I wished I hadn't there stood Paul, right at the treaty line, and with one deep breath, he stepped over, right onto Cullen territory.

Violating the treaty.

Cliff hanger, don't hate me! This is really short I know, but what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Paul POV)

To be honest, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted to die.

My imprint didn't love me. She had a boy friend! How could I be so stupid! A girl like her couldn't be single. She was way too perfect.

"Paul! Get your ass back here now before the vamps notice!" I could vaguely hear Seth calling from behind me but it didn't register in my mind. I was too set on dying.

"Paul! What are you doing man!" Embry's voice joined in on the hollering. I walked further into the Cullen's territory, Seth and Embry up against the boarder line erging me to come back over. I could here the rustling of leaves in the distance. The leeches would be here soon.

"Paw?" A scared little voice called. I looked behind me, my eyes wide. There stood Ryan, petrified to the spot as he watched the stone cold creature that could only be a vampire heading towards me, a snarl on it's face.

It was the big, dark haired leech. He would be easy to take down.

"Get the hell out of there Paul! You can't phase in front of Ryan! Come on! You're leaving Cat unprotected!" Embry was yelling frantically from behind me. I looked back at Ryan who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Get the kid out of here!" I yelled back over my shoulder, glancing back at the dark haired leech who was now being restained by the bronze haired one. The older, docter blondie guy was walking slowly towards me, looking completely calm.

"If you leave now we won't attack." He told me calmly. I growled. Who was he to make such an offer! They should be ripping me to shreds right now.

"No! Kill me!" I shouted at him. He just looked at me, a shocked expression taking over his features. "Kill me!" I screamed more forcefully. He didn't oblige, he just stood there starring at me, looking sympathetic. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to kill me right away. Take me out of my misery, end my life.

I didn't want to live! Why couldn't they just do as I asked and kill me?

"You don't know what you're saying." The doctor one said again, looking at my now shaking form. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Quill show up and grab Ryan, taking him back home. It was safe to phase now, yet I couldn't.

"KILL ME!" I screamed again, tears springing to my eyes. The doctor smiled sadly before turning to the other leeches.

"Bring him home Edward." he siad, gesturing to the big dark haired guy who just glared at me. They ran home together, leaving me there feeling more then frustrated. I turned around, screaming in anger and punching a tree as I walked back towards the treaty line. It fell down slowly and I gripped my head in my hands, wiping away tears of frustration and angst as the leaked from my eyes.

"You ass! How could you do that! You put the whole tribe in danger!" Embry yelled as I walked back over the line. An aggravated fist made contact with my face. I had the smarts to at least flinch, even though it didn't hurt.

I was receiving cold, hard glares from each of them as I walked off to no where in particular.

"Were you even thinking! Did you think about what would have happened to Cat if you died! She would have died too Paul! She would be dead because of you!" Seth yelled at me, pushing me against a tree to scream in my face, I let him. The image of Cat's dead body etched itself in my brain and I tried my hardest to get rid of it but I couldn't. I could have killed her. She could be dead because of me.

"I-I" I said but couldn't get any words out. The realization of what I just did hit me like a thousand vampires.

"It's always about you Paul! That's all you think about! Now, for once, you have someone who actually cares about you! Someone who was made just fro you! And you don't even care about her! You know what? I feel bad for her! She HAS to love you Paul! She has no choice! But not anymore! I'm not going to let her love you Paul!" Seth screamed in my face, his anger making him shake. It was then that I thought about how Seth acts around Cat. Oh god, he likes her.

He likes my imprint. And she liked him too. Well, she liked him more then she liked me. Oh god, Seth had a chance. He could steel her away. I felt anger take over me as I punch Seth in the face, hard.

"Stay away from her!" I screamed out, new tears falling down my face.

"Me?" Seth asked, his voice becoming calmer as he softly scoffed at my words. "I'm not the one who just almost killed her Paul." he said, shortly laughing without humor. "Oh, and by the way, Justin was gay." He said before turning around and running towards Cat's house.

"Embry?" I said, turning to see him still giving me a hard look.

"Don't. You betrayed this tribe Paul. I have to tell Sam about this you know? He's not going to like it. He'll have to decide what to do with you. Until then, just stay the hell away from me." He said, roughly bumping my shoulder as he made his way towards Sam's. "Oh, and I wouldn't be surprised if Ryan has already told Cat what he saw."

And with that, I was left alone in the woods, crying to myself over my foolish mistakes, and my broken heart.

Tell me what you think! I personally didn't think it was all that good.


	9. Chapter 9

(Cat pov)

"So how long are you staying?" I asked Justin that night as I changed into my pajama's.

"Just for a day or two. Hey, where's Ryan?" Justin asked suddenly, looking around the room frantically.

"Oh, he's probably just in his room or something." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Are you sure? I didn't see him go up there." Justin said worry etched onto his face. I think he was the only person who loved my brother as much as me. "I'm going to go check on him." Justin said as he walked quickly towards the stairs and into Ryan's room. I sighed, sitting back down on the couch and flipping through the channels.

"Cat! He's not there! He's not anywhere upstairs!" Justin screamed frantically as he charged down the steps.

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up, the realization that my brother was outside in the dark night hitting me like a piano.

"Ryan's not in the house!" Justin screamed throwing open the front door and screaming out his name. I could feel tears starting to burn my eyes. I grabbed out my phone, dialing Leah's number. Quill picked up on the second ring, sounding worried.

"Ryan's missing!" I nearly screamed through my tears, and I wondered how he even heard me.

"I'll look in the forest, you check around your house okay? What ever you do, don't go into the forest." Quill warned before the line went dead. I quickly threw the phone on the couch and ran into the backyard. Justin was outfront, screaming his name frantically and running around the perimeter of the house.

"Cat!" I heard Quill call from the front of the house. I ran over there, hugging Ryan as Quill put him down.

"Don't you ever do that! Do you hear me! You tell me before you leave the house!" I shouted at him, wiping the tears away from my face. That's when I saw how shaken Ryan looked.

"Cat! You'll never believe what I saw! I was walking in the woods and then-" He suddenly cut himself off, getting a weird look on his face. "I-uh, saw this weird yellow snail thing." He finished lamely. I could tell he was lying, maybe he ate the snail?

"Oh, well, that's nice…" I said, sighing as Seth emerged from the trees.

"Hey." Seth said quietly as he came to stand near Ryan.

"Seth? What happened? I thought you were going to go find Paul?" I asked, kind of glad he didn't bring that little brother bullying, giant of a guy back here.

"Yeah, well, I did….but he said he was…just going home." Seth said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…well, okay." I said as I shifted from one foot to another.

"Well, I should be going." Quill said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, looking from Seth to Quill, before slowly backing up towards my house, Ryan's hand in mine.

"Hey Cat?" Seth asked, coming to stand in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Jared and Kim are going to go out tomorrow…to this little restaurant thing, and I was just wondering, maybe we could go with them?" He asked, sounding completely awkward and shy.

"Like a date?" I asked with a smug smile when he nodded yes. "Okay." I said simply, turning around quickly and walking into the house where Justin and Ryan were waiting for me.

"No far. I called dibs." Justin huffed stubbornly as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Oh you love me." I said smiling as I popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth, trying to ignore the wolf's howl that sounded way too close to the house.


End file.
